Blood of a Demon
by Dark Wolf Pup
Summary: Kagome encounters a demon with the ability to turn a human into a demon with a single touch... of course the demon can control his ability to do it. But the demon has laid eyes on Kagome and has decided to make her his mate. But not if Sesshoumaru can hel
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Kagome encounters a demon with the ability to turn a human into a demon with a single touch... of course the demon can control his ability to do it. But the demon has laid eyes on Kagome and has decided to make her his mate.**_

**_Okay this isn't one of those, "I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you!" crap. The relationship will start off slow and slowly progress._**

Kagome ran through the forest, a demon hot on her tail.

"Great!" said Kagome to herself as she dodged many trees, "I go off without my bow and arrows, run into a demon who almost rapes me, and I can't find Inu Yasha!"

She looked back to see the demon wasn't there. She slowed down and started to walk, until a chuckle came from a large tree to her left.

"This should be interesting. I mean it's not everyday you witness a human turn into a demon, and a miko at that," said the dark form as he leaned against the tree.

Kagome glared at the demon. What did he mean, witness a human turn into a demon? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean... a human turn into a demon?" asked Kagome as she looked on at the snow leopard demon.

"Well you see, dear miko, you are very beautiful...and powerful. To turn you into a demon would only increase your strength and with miko blood running through your veins you would breed powerful cubs."

Kagome looked on in horror. This demon was planning on making her become his mate and breeding with her.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Kagome as she made a mad dash to her right.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Running would only mean I have to harm you," said the demon as he began to chase her.

The chase went on for hours into the night until the demon decided to catch her. He had had enough fun with playing around. He ran in front of the girl and cornered her up against a tree, closing the space between them as he kissed the miko.

Kagome's eyes widened as the demon's lips met hers. She started to hit the demon's chest to get him off of her but it seemed useless.

The leopard was enjoying this, when he was suddenly flying through the air and crashing through several trees. He got up and looked at the demon who dared to interrupt him only to be staring into the golden eyes of none other than the Western Lord himself.

"What are you doing on my lands?" coldly questioned the demon lord.

"I...I hadn't realized I had entered the Western Lands," stuttered the demon as he bowed to the demon in front of him.

"You will leave at once. If I find you on my lands again you will not live to see another day."

"Y-yes..." said the demon as he got up and ran off into the forest.

Sesshoumaru turned around to meet sapphire colored eyes. This human was the half-breed's wench; what was she doing on his lands?

As he stared down at the human girl she suddenly turned pale. She brought her hands up to her eyes and they both watched as her hands turned into paws. Her hair grew longer and her eyes grew a lighter shade of blue. She shuddered and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Looking down at the girl, he decided to leave her there for any demon to devour or do whatever it liked with her. But as he was walking away, he looked over his shoulder, back to the girl. Why go through the trouble of saving her and just leave her there for another demon to pick up the place of the last?

Looking at the human girl's now pure demon form he picked her up as best he could with only one arm and headed back to his castle where a certain human child waited for him.

Entering his castle, he was greeted by a hyper little girl and a green toad youkai. He placed the woman on the floor and watched as the toad, Jaken, walked over to the woman and sniffed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is this demon woman you have brought back with you?" asked Jaken.

"That, Jaken, is Inu Yasha's wench."

Wide eyed, Jaken looked up at his lord and then back at the woman on the floor. Surely his lord didn't just say that the girl was the half-breed's toy.

"Get her to a room," said Sesshoumaru as he walked off.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru, right away!" said Jaken as he summoned a couple of servants to take the woman to a room.

'What has possessed me to bring that wench to my home?' the mighty lord questioned himself as he walked down the halls. 'Surely I have made a mistake in bringing the damn girl here!'

_'You could use the girl to get the fang your brother possesses.'_

_'Yes, I think that is what I will do,'_ the lord thought to himself.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see a small girl staring at her. She sat up straight and looked around the room, seeing many beautiful rugs and tapestries hanging on the walls. She then brought her attention back to the little girl staring at her.

"Hi, my name is Kagome," said Kagome with a smile. She watched the little girl's face light up with a smile and then a bunch of flowers were placed on her lap.

"My name is Rin! Would you like to come and play with me?" asked the little girl.

Kagome smiled down at her, "Of course! I would love to come and play with you."

"Yay! I will be in the garden waiting for Kagome-chan!"

Kagome watched the little girl skip out of the room. She smiled remembering Shippo... Shippo! Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha! They were all probably worried about her. She got out of bed only to realize she had nothing on; in the same moment, the door opened to reveal a petite woman.

Blushing at her lack of wear, Kagome grabbed a blanket and hid herself. The woman smiled at her and walked over to a closet. She pulled out a black kimono, with red flower petals stitched in a random but beautiful pattern, and placed it on the bed.

"It seems to me that you have not slept without any clothes on before."

Kagome blushed even harder at this and hid her face, leaving only her eyes peeking from the blanket. The woman motioned for her to follow. Wrapping the blanket around herself, Kagome followed the woman to an indoor hot spring.

The woman turned around and left Kagome to take her bath. Looking around, Kagome saw no one, so she dropped the blanket to the floor and entered the hot spring, sighing as the warm water embraced her.

After soaking in the hot spring till she turned into a prune, literally, she got out. As soon as she was out two young girls started on the task of wrapping a towel around her body and leading her back to her room. When they entered her room, one girl walked over to the bed, picked up the black kimono, and walked over to her.

The other took the towel from around Kagome's body and slid the kimono onto her. All the while Kagome was blushing. Tying the sash around her waist, the girls finished and left the room. Kagome stood in the middle, wondering what to do.

She decided she would just have a look around the place, just to get to know her surroundings. Opening the door, she peeked out and looked both ways to make sure no one was around. She then stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her before taking a left and heading down the halls.

Walking around for quite awhile, she didn't know where she was. She had gone and gotten herself lost in this huge place and she didn't want to yell for help, for she was afraid of angering the demon lord. Come to think of it, why had he brought her here?

"There you are, wench! We have been looking all over for you; the brat wishes to play with you," said the toad who just seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"I have a name, toad!" said Kagome, as she glared at the ugly creature before her.

"You will address me as Jaken-sama!"

"In your dreams!" said Kagome as she started to walk in any direction.

She was quite glad when the toad had taken the lead and taken her to the garden where the little girl, Rin, played. As soon as the girl spotted her she ran over and hugged her.

"I was waiting for you, Kagome-chan!" said the little girl as she let go of Kagome and danced around the garden.

Kagome and Rin picked flowers for what seemed like an eternity, until the little girl asked her a question.

"Kagome-chan, can you turn into a big demon like Sesshoumaru-sama can?"

Kagome looked down at the little girl puzzled and then remembered the events from last night. The demon that had been chasing her had the ability to turn her into a demon. She looked around for a stream, a pond, anything that would reflect her image.

She spotted a small lake and made her way over to it, to see how much she had changed. Upon arriving she looked down at the image before her. Nothing really changed, just her ears were pointed and she had fangs and a lighter eye color.

_'I-I'm a demon... '_

_**Well that's the end of chapter one. What do you think? I hope you liked it! Chapter two will soon follow. But until then read and review! Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_I am so happy that so many of you liked the first chapter of Blood of a Demon. It was a surprise to see all of those reviews and I was happy to know that I kept them in character. I am trying my best to keep them in character and will continue to do so for as long as I can. A special thanks to all of those who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you will like this chapter. Read and enjoy! _

Staring at her reflection in the water she slowly sat on the ground. She stared at her hands, which now seemed to be demon claws. She sighed and looked to the sky, how was she going to tell the gang? What would they do?

"I can't be a demon." Kagome told herself.

"It seems to me you are a demon, wench."

Kagome stood and quickly turned to face the Inu taiyoukai. She glared at him, "my name is Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E!"

"I will call you as I please, wench."

"What is with you dogs! I have a name! It's Kagome! Not wench, not woman, not girl! Do you got it Fluffy!"

Growling, Sesshoumaru held the girl's neck in his claws. "Never call me that again. Got it..."

A shiver ran down Kagome's back as she stared into those cold emotionless eyes and heard that icy command. She slowly nodded her head and was released, she reached up to her neck and examined the place where his claws pierced her skin. Another shiver ran down her spine as she remembered those cold golden eyes.

"When can I leave?" Kagome asked the taiyoukai.

"When this Sesshoumaru sees fit," was the answer she got as the ice lord walked off. Running she caught up, and glared up at him.

"What do you mean, when you see fit!" yelled Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked on, towards his training arena. The annoying wench beside him every step of the way. Walking into the building three youkai looked his way. He unsheathed his toukijin and stood in the middle of the arena and looked on at the three youkai.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and looked to three youkai in a corner of the room. She watched as one of them, a bear youkai, unsheathed his sword as well. He walked up to the demon lord and took his stance in front him.

Soon the sound of metal clashing against metal was heard, and two warriors danced a deadly dance. Kagome gasped, the two youkai looked her way only now noticing her presence. But her attention was on the demon lord and the youkai, the demon lord's blade resting against the youkai's neck.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, then back at the demon in front of him. Then in one smooth fluid movement his sword was once again sheathed. "Leave."

"My lord, " the three youkai bowed.

"My lady." Kagome raised a delicate brow as the three youkai bowed to her before they left.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and stared into her light blue eyes, "you will learn to use the sword."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She, a clumsy girl, use a sword? She watched as the Western Lord walked among his many walls of swords and pull one down. He walked up to her and handed her the sword.

As she took it, she expected it to be heavy. But instead she found it was light as a feather. After taking a look at the sword in her hand she looked up to see Sesshoumaru unsheathing toukijin.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Her eyes widened as he rushed at her, she took a step back. Stepping on her kimono she fell to the ground just in time. His sword swooshing inches from her face.

Her body hit the ground with a thud, she lifted herself from the ground and glared up at the taiyoukai in front of her. "What did you do that for!"

Sesshoumaru simply sheathed his sword and walked out of the arena. As soon as he left she dropped to the ground and sighed, "that was too close."

After a few minutes she got up and walked over to the wall of swords and placed the sword back onto the wall. Fixing her kimono she walked out of the arena and down the path towards the castle.

Upon entering the castle the little toad approached her, "lunch is ready. You are to change your kimono and meet Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin in the dining room."

With that the toad waddled off down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Turning on her heel, she headed for her room, as she opened her door she was greeted by the same two young girls that helped her into her kimono just that morning.

They led her to a mirror and took off her kimono to be replaced by a silk, navy blue one. They then sat her on a chair and combed her hair and put on a light color of make-up.

"My Lady." They bowed and hurried out of her room.

Kagome sat in the dining room with Sesshoumaru and Rin. She played with her rice and didn't touch any of the other food in front of her.

"Is Kagome-chan not hungry?"

Kagome looked up at the little girl across from her and smiled, "no, I'm hungry." She proved it by eating some of the rice. Truth was, she really wasn't that hungry.

After a few more bites she set down her chopsticks, stood and bowed to the taiyoukai, "excuse me."

Walking through the gardens Kagome was approached by a panther demon, "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and stared into the green eyes of the youkai. "Yes?"

"I am Hyou, I am to teach you how to properly use the sword."

Kagome gave a slight frown and nodded. The demon then turned around and headed for the arena. The two walked into the building and the panther motioned for her to stand in the middle of the arena.

Kagome walked to the middle and watched as the demon walked amoungst the many walls of swords. She selected one and walked back over to Kagome and handed it to her.

Taking the blade she noticed it was heavier than the one she had held that same morning. She sighed and look up at the youkai and asked what was to come next.

Hours passed and soon Kagome walked out of the building. She hadn't done any real training, but learned all the proper ways to stand.

She walked into the castle and was greeted by Rin who was jumping up and down. "Kagome-chan! Supper is ready!"

Smiling Kagome held out her hand and the girl took it. They walked to her room and walked in to find two servents waiting for Kagome. They weren't the same two from that afternoon or morning, but older ones. She walked in with Rin by her side and one walked up and took her hand and led her in front of the mirror.

"Can you get two more ladies in here to help Rin get ready?" asked Kagome as she stared at the youkai through the mirror. The servent nodded and motioned for the other one to get someone.

Soon the two young girls walked in and looked over Rin and one left, while the other started to take out the pony tail on the side of the girl's head. She started to brush the girl's hair and as she finished putting it back up in the same pony tail as other girl arrived with a purple kimono.

Soon both girls walked out of the room, Rin in a purple kimono and Kagome in a blood red kimono. They smiled at each other and continued to walk down the halls towards the dining room.

"Rin asked where you were this afternoon. Sesshoumaru-sama said you were training, what were you training at?"

"I was learning how to use a sword."

"Rin wants to learn how to use a sword!" said the girl as she jumped up and down.

"I don't think a beautiful little girl such as yourself shouldn't involve yourself in something as dangerous as that." Kagome said as she smiled down at the small girl.

"Oh, okay."

They walked into the dining room and were met with those golden eyes of Sesshoumaru's. Kagome bowed and walked to her seat beside him and Rin walked to the other side of the table and took her seat as well.

As the food was set in front of her she started to eat. She was so hungry and regretted not eating during the afternoon meal, she finished her bowl of rice and started on the sushi. She ate many different things and when she was done she looked up and smiled at the small girl across from her who had her plate full with the same things she had eaten.

"Rin-chan, are you sure you can finish all that?" Kagome asked.

"Rin can finish all of this if Kagome-chan did!" said the little girl enthusiasticly and started to shovel the food into her mouth.

Kagome giggled and the little girl looked up at her and smiled with a full mouth, which made her giggle more. "Rin sweet heart slow down. Don't force yourself to eat."

Rin swallowed her food and looked up at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is full."

The demon lord nodded and Rin stood up and ran around the table and took Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the dining room. She was dragged down the many halls and then out to the gardens. Kagome gasped at the sight, many fire flies flew around the garden.

"Rin, it's beautiful out here."

"Rin thought Kagome-chan would like it!"

After what seemed an hour a servent walked out of the castle and got Rin. Kagome followed the two in and headed for her own room. She said goodnight to Rin and disappeared behind her own door.

After putting on the silver silk kimono, which was her nightgown, she flopped down on to the bed and immediately fell asleep.

_Not sure if this was what you were expecting of in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I will produce the next chapter in about a week or two... Perhaps even sooner, hopefully. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Deadly Silence: Psh! Two weeks huh? More like never!_

_Dark Wolf Pup: Hey, I was busy!_

_Deadly Silence: Doing what?_

_Dark Wolf Pup: ..._

_Deadly Silence: Ha! You see, you weren't busy!_

_Dark Wolf Pup: Shut up! Turns to the reviewers Sorry I have not updated in a long time... But here is another chapter for you._

Kagome awoke and looked around the room, it took her a while to remember where she was again. She yawned and slipped out of her bed and just as she did some servents rushed in through the door and proceded to wash and dress her. She looked at her outfit in the mirror and sighed, it was a pair of pants in the style Sesshoumaru wore, and the same type of shirt as well. She guessed it was for her training.

Not long after another servent hurried in and set a tray of food on a table and hurried back out. Raising a brow she walked over to the tray and began to eat. It was a few minutes later when the door flew open and in waltzed Sesshoumaru with the same cold expression he usually wore.

"If you are done, wench, I will take you to the training areana and then leave the instructions with the youkai who is teaching you." He said in a voice that flowed like silk.

Kagome's face grew red with anger, how dare he just come right in without so much as a knock. She stood and faced him, her eyes staring into his own. They stood there like that for a while and without warning he grabbed her arm and turned, dragging her out the door and out of the castle.

Once outside he let go of her arm and she followed him, not really sure why she did in the first place. Soon the building came into view and a youkai stood outside the front waiting for them. He was one of the demons that were in the areana with the bear youkai the other day.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." He bowed to them both.

Kagome's brow raised at what the youkai had called her but didn't question him. Apparently he knew her name, probably from Sesshoumaru... Wait! If it indeed was Sesshoumaru who told this youkai her name, then he did know how to say it! She mentally slapped herself, of course he would know her name, he was just playing around with her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." The youkai bowed as Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Follow me Lady Kagome." The youkai said as he turned and headed into the building.

"You may call me Kagome." She said as they entered the building and walked over to the wall of many swords again.

"No, I wouldn't dare! What would Lord Sesshoumaru think if I called his mate by just her name." The youkai said as he walked along the wall, taking down swords and testing them before putting them back up and going on to looking for another one.

"Me? His mate!" She laughed as she looked on at him.

He turned and looked at her, studying the look on her face. Seeing if she really meant it, which it seemed she did.

"You mean you are not Lord Sesshoumaru's future mate?"

"No! I am merely here because I ran into the lord while I was passing through his lands." She answered as she looked into the youkai's green eyes.

"Then, there you have it. He must have seen you as a worthy mate if he spared you and brought you into his home." The youkai said as he handed her a sword. Oddly it was the one Sesshoumaru had choosen the day before.

She took the sword and looked on at the youkai. She decided not to argue with this youkai, clearly it would prove no good if he already believed his own story... or was it already all over the castle?

"Okay, Lady Kagome. I have been told you were only taught the proper stances yesterday, am I correct?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, I will continue on with teaching you how to use those stances and the proper movement today."

"Shall we start?"

"Before we do, may I ask you your name?"

"I am Ankoku." He answered, "now, may we start, Lady Kagome?"

She sighed as he called her Lady Kagome but nodded her response.

"Good, now when I say left bring your sword to your right, and when I say right bring your sword to your left. Each will block my attack. When I say front, pull your sword in front of you and push forward, it will push my sword towards me. Do you understand?"

She nodded and got into a stance. He stepped up to her and took her leg and put it into place, adjusting the way she held her sword he then took his own.

"Right!" He yelled and she brought her sword to her left side, blocking his.

"Left! Right! Front! Right! Right!" He hacked twice at her left and the clang of metal on metal was heard as they continued their practice.

It was hours later as they still continued, she knew a lot more and was slowly getting better. Although she was still clumsy, but Ankoku was a patient youkai as it seemed and helped her through it all.

"It seems you are doing a good job."

They both stopped and turned to face the taiyoukai, Ankoku bowed. Kagome just stared at him, hot and sweating from the training she had just finished.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome is doing quite well. She will be skilled with a sword soon." The youkai said as he bowed once more.

"That will be all, you may leave. She will be here at the same time tomorrow morning."

She watched as the youkai bowed and walked away from them and out of the building. She then looked to Sesshoumaru and glared.

"That's hard! I can't keep up like this for hours a day!" She yelled at him.

"You will get used to it, or it will kill you. It is up to you to choose what it will do to you, wench." He answered as he turned and exited the building as well.

She sighed and turned to the wall of swords and looked for the spot in which the one in her hand belonged to. She spotted the empty place and walked over to it and hung the sword back in it's place. She rubbed her sore arms and then slowly headed out to the building as well.

As she walked passed the gardens a young girl came flying at her and latched herself onto her. Kagome winced as her body seemed to suddenly be aware it was sore. But she wrapped her arms around the small girl nonetheless.

"Hey there Rin-chan. How was your morning?" Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

"It was boring without Kagome-chan! But now you're here and we can play!" The girl squeeled and took a hold of Kagome's hand and lead her off into the gardens.

Kagome sighed and followed the girl, it seemed her bath would have to wait. The little girl was so cute, that she couldn't just say no to her and leave. But as they were heading off further into a garden, a female youkai approached them and took a hold of the small girls hand gently.

She then looked to Kagome, "lunch will soon be ready. You are to bathe and then dress, someone will be to your room to help you."

Kagome gave a sigh of relief and followed the woman and little girl back into the castle. When she got into her own room, there were two women already waiting for her there. It didn't take long for them to strip her and get her into a tub of hot water and wash her down, then dry her and dress her in a dark green kimono.

Not long after that Jaken walked in and demanded that she follow him to the dining room. She followed him grateful for what would be at the end of the trip. She really was hungry.

Jaken opened the door and let her walk through. She looked on at the small girl and taiyoukai already sitting at the table waiting for her. She smiled at the girl and didn't bother to look at Sesshoumaru as she sat down. Soon the food was set before her and all three ate in silence, which was odd, since the girl was usually pretty chatty.

As soon as they were done eating Sesshoumaru stood and looked over at Kagome, "you will be going back to training now."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stood and began to yell at him in a protest. He shot her a cold glare which meant no arguing and she shut up and nodded. She mentally slapped herself as she followed him out of the room and back to the training building.

She looked up as they entered and saw no one in there, she looked at him confused.

"I will be the one to test you after every training session. But first you will just browse the walls and pick your sword, take your time wench. We just finished eating and you don't want to heavy of a sword or too weak of one either."

She glared at him but nodded and began to walk along the walls of swords. She looked at a beautifully designed sword and smiled. But as she took it off the wall it fell to the ground with a thud and she could hardly pick it up. She blushed as she dropped it and couldn't pick it back up.

"What a pathetic excuse for a youkai." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he bent to pick up the sword and hang it back onto the wall.

She didn't say anything to him, only looked at the wall of swords. It was around twenty minutes and the dropping of my heavy swords later, that she found a light sword and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Now, I will see what you have learned." He said as he withdrew toukijin and slashed at her. She pulled her sword in front of her stopping his just in time.

He slashed at her side and she stopped his attack once again. This continued for less than five minutes, and then he had his sword at her neck. The razor sharp edge cut it a bit and blood trickled down her neck. He pulled his sword from her neck and then turned without a word and walked out.

She gave a sigh of relief and brought her hand up to her neck. She would have done better if she were in the clothes she had been that morning. But he hadn't allowed her time to change, simply brought her out and told her to choose a sword.

She hung the sword and once again made her way to the castle. She entered and looked around, it seemed bare and quiet, but that was ended as a giggle was heard and the small girl came running down the hall.

"Look Kagome-chan!" The girl squeeled as she thrusted what seemed to be a wolf pup into her arms. "It's a wolf pup! Some soldier found them and brought them back, there were two of them. A black one and a white one! I wanted the white one! But I wanted you to have one to so I decided to give you this one!"

Kagome smiled down at the wolf pup in her arms. It was tiny, it couldn't have been more than four weeks old. She smiled at the girl and cradled the pup in her arms.

"Did you name it?" She asked as she smiled down at the girl.

"No, I called mine Mikari! Yours is a boy, that's what Sesshoumaru-sama said!" Rin said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Hm.. Let's call him..."

"Dark Death!" Rin yelled out.

Kagome looked at the girl and raised a delicate brow in wonderment at how the girl would come up with that. She then smiled and eventually nodded at the small girl.

"Okay, Dark Death it is." Kagome said with a laugh. "But, I have to change, I'll be out to play in about twenty minutes okay?"

"Okay, I'll go get Mikari!" Rin said with joy as she skipped off down the hall towards her own room.

Upon entering her room she walked over to the bed and set the pup down onto the bed. She smiled at the bundle of fluff wondering how it could ever live up to a name such as Dark Death but shrugged it off as she slipped out of her kimono and into another one.

She smiled at the pup as it watched her and stepped up to it and took it into her arms and walked out of her room and to the gardens, where Rin was already running around and playing with the little white wolf pup.

She walked up to the girl and smiled as she set the other pup down, it ran over to the white one and the two started to play fight.

As the pups played Rin and Kagome went about picking flowers and making wreaths with them. It was a wonderful afternoon, soon supper rolled around and that passed as well.

Evening went by quite fast and Kagome soon found herself slipping into her silk kimono and into bed with the black pup. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes, feeling the pup cuddle up to her she soon fell asleep.

_Well there you have it! Chapter three! Horray! Lol! Well I must be going now so farewell!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blood of a Demon **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Dark Wolf Pup: Okay I am really mad for this is the third time I am starting this chapter over. Stupid storms! I forgot to save and now I've ended up re-doing three hours of typing...again! Well here's chapter four for you guys I really hope you like this for this has taken me forever to get up._

The sound of metal against metal clashing together was heard as Kagome blocked and slashed at Ankoku. The presence of Sesshoumaru was felt yet she didn't pay it any attention for she knew that Ankoku wouldn't hesitate to pierce her skin and deeply enough to hurt for a couple hours if she wasn't paying attention.

His sword swung down at her and she blocked it and there it was, the opening she was waiting for. She pushed his sword back and in one swift and fluid movement she swung her sword and caught him off guard. Her sword was resting firmly against his neck, drawing a bit of blood.

The youkai stepped back from her and bowed then turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru before he strode out of the building. She watched as Sesshoumaru studied her and she barely had time to block his toukijin as he came flying at her. The clash of metal was once again sounded as they blocked, and swung at each other, both seemingly matched. She brought her sword to her left in time to block his sword then as he withdrew his sword she brought it over her head to once again block his downward slash at her.

This went on for hours and she was happy that she had been trying her best for the two weeks that Ankoku had been teaching her. Of course this little bout they were having was routine yet it was never the same, it was as if fighting in a real sword fight.

He was pushing her back, he had the upper hand she knew but she wasn't going to give up at all. It was at that moment that she cried out in surprise and started to fall backwards. She had been clumsy and had stepped on her clothing and now the consequences of that would soon be felt, yet she didn't feel blade nor ground as she fell.

She opened her eyes only to be staring into the eyes of the cold demon lord. He had caught her and was now holding her firmly in his arm. The scent of him was intoxicating and the feeling of his firm grip around her waist sent a rush through her body, the look in his cold golden eyes was comforting in a weird sense. A strand of his hair loosened and slid from behind his ear to gently brush against her cheek, it was then that he roughly set her back onto her feet.

She watched as the taiyoukai resheathed his toukijin and then strode out of the arena quietly. Her heart was pounding and she felt flushed. She stood there looking at her sword for a while, thinking on what had just happened, why hadn't he just let her fall or knick her with his blade?

She looked down at her hand, which held the sword firmly in its grip. It was shaking and it felt numb yet why was it she was feeling this way? She then shook her head and walked to the wall and set the sword back in its place before walking out of the building and back to the castle.

Once again she was hot and sweaty and about ready for a bath, she hoped she had time before the morning meal. Yes it was only morning and they had yet to have breakfast, it was crazy the schedule he had her on, a few hours in the morning an hour after breakfast and then after supper again. Yet she was now used to it and had no problem with the sworeness of her muscles anymore.

Her body was now becoming firm and toned by all this working out and she was getting used to having demon blood and the new looks it came with. She was then pulled out of her thoughts as her month and a half old wolf pup banged into her legs. She looked down at the little pup and smiled, leaning down she picked up the pup and carried it all the way back to the castle.

Entering her room she was surrounded by five servents, they started to take off her training outfit while a few worked on readying her bath and one worked on getting her clothes ready. Once her clothes were off she stepped up to the tub of hot water and stepped in. She lowered herself into the hot water and sighed in relief as a feeling of cleanliness washed over her.

She sat in the bath as one of the women washed her hair and then set to oil her hair with a lavender and rose type of scent. Finally she was finished and she stepped out of the bath and into a towel. They dried her off and then dressed her into a plain blue kimono, yet it was still beautiful and made of silk.

The servents all left and with a sigh she looked down at the little wolf pup and then walked over to the door and down the hall towards the dining room. She slowly made her way down, she knew that Sesshoumaru and Rin would already be seated in the dining room and would probably be eating by now but she really didn't feel hungry at this moment. Although she had been practicing all morning with the sword she really didn't feel like eating and delaying it would only anger the taiyoukai, she knew this but right now she didn't care.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inu Yasha, and the little cat demon Kirara. She hadn't seen them in over two months and yet, she knew they knew she was here but the Lord Sesshoumaru...refused to return her to them. She suspected that it had to do with tetsaiga yet it was pretty low of even Sesshoumaru to do this...so did he have something else in mind?

She made a detour and headed out of the castle and into the garden instead. The birds were chirping and the wind blew gently, playing with her hair. The sky was clear and in the yard were many demons practicing with swords, lances, daggers, bows, maces and the like.

"Is the lady Kagome okay?"

Kagome turned to look into the green eyes of the demon Ankoku. She gave him a sad smile but nodded her response before looking over his shoulder to see Sesshoumaru making his way over to them. She braced herself for what was to come next and hoped that the demon, Ankoku wouldn't get into any type of trouble at all.

"Why is it I find you out here instead of inside at the table eating with Rin and I?" questioned the demon lord as he stared coldly at both she and the demon who stood beside her.

"I merely decided I would like a walk before eating..."

"Ankoku, you will take Kagome and start her on training earlier than her supposed hour after breakfast. Now go before I change my mind and make you both train until the sun goes down!" Sesshoumaru commanded as he turned on his heel and headed back into the castle.

Kagome's eyes widened but all the demon beside her did was bow and start on his way towards the training arena. She could not protest and had not the energy to do so, so she merely followed quietly behind the demon in front of her.

They entered the building and she immediately walked to the wall of swords and took down the one she was accustomed to and took her stance while the youkai drew out his sword and took his own stance. It wasn't long before the two were dancing a deadly dance.

Hour after hour passed and the two started and stopped and started over and over again. She was hungry and exhausted yet she pushed herself to continue until at last she didn't have the strength to block an attack and Ankoku's sword pierced through the cloth and skin by her ribs.

She fell to the ground and tears welled up in her eyes, but not from the wound. No she was used to the many wounds now, but for the fact that she missed everyone in her group and was lonely for her home in the future. She missed her mother and Souta, as well as her grandfather.

She started to silently cry there on the ground, the wound on her side all but forgotten. The demon dropped his sword and immediately kneeled before her afraid of what the demon lord would do to him for hurting the lady Kagome. She continued her crying as the demon questioned her and apologized over and over yet it wasn't his fault at all. But how could she tell him that when she really didn't feel like talking at all for the moment.

"What is the meaning of this Ankoku?!" came the icy voice of the taiyoukai after a while.

"I don't know my lord! I didn't mean to hurt m'lady, I was merely practicing when my blade caught her by the ribs and she fell to the ground and started to cry. I'm sorry my lord..."

"Leave."

The demon bowed and sheathed his sword before quickly exiting the building and leaving her alone with the cold hearted demon lord. He walked up to her and stood over her, she felt his eyes upon her but didn't have the heart to look up at him or even talk to him for that matter.

"Why is it you are crying wench?"

She didn't answer but merely let more tears flow down her cheeks, she was tired of being called wench. It was all she heard from him, and from Inu Yasha she was called many things, but at least Inu Yasha called her Kagome more often than not.

"Answer me wench!"

Once again she refused to answer him and merely sat there on the ground looking down at the dirt. She was then roughly picked up and made to look into those cold cruel golden eyes of his, they burned with anger, yet she merely looked straight into those eyes. Tears ceased to fall for she had none left to cry, but she was full of sorrow and she really didn't want to talk to this cold demon at the moment.

She gasped out in pain as his hand had suddenly tightened around her arm with strength enough to break a human's bone. Yet she was now demon and had been through weeks of training so all it did was send pain through her arm and body as well as bruise it.

"Sesshou...you're hurting me! Please..." Kagome begged helplessly, yet he failed to hear her plea.

She watched as his eyes started to bleed red, a sign that she knew wasn't good at all and his grip tightened even more around her arm. She cried out once more and that was when he finally let go of her arm, his eyes once again returned to the normal color of gold.

He then turned and left her there, she was shaking and didn't know whether or not to follow or stay where she was. After a few minutes she left the sword there on the ground and then left the building, she looked up at the sky to see that it was around evening.

She looked down at her kimono, she hadn't even been allowed to change before going to practice that morning. The blood had stopped flowing from the wound on her side but with one look to the south she knew she had to get out of here and now. No one was about, probably eating or practicing somewhere, so now was her chance...her chance to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Dark Wolf Pup: Okay then, I give you chapter five. I am actually working on this fic again, horray for me...I guess haha! So it seems that I've gotten around to this fanfic after making a little time to write. My life has been a bit hectic and a sudden rush of inspiration hit me so before I lost all inspiration I made some time and started to write the next few chapters of Blood of a Demon. Well here you go...chapter five! Enjoy!_

_I give thanks to one of my reviewers who pointed out that Kagome was being a bit too compliant. Because I am trying to keep all the characters in character as much as I can I have redone this whole chapter and thus the reason it is late. I did not mean to make her that compliant and will now look over all my chapters before posting them...well look over them three or four times opposed to the once I usually do._

_But enough of my rambling and onto chapter Five!_

The stars shone brightly above her as she made her way through the thick forest. She had left hours ago and yet no one was following her and for that she was grateful, perhaps she would make it back to Inu Yasha and her group after all.

The slash at her side was half healed already which was the wonders of being a demon. She sighed and stopped for a second to look up at the sky above her, she smiled to herself then looked behind her and wondered just how far she was from the cold hearted taiyoukai's home.

A snap of a twig was heard from her right and she swung around only to see that it was her wolf pup. He slowly crawled to her on his belly and she smiled as she walked up to him and picked him up. She wondered just how long the wolf pup had been following her and she was wondering why she hadn't picked up his scent when she realized that he had been down wind from her.

"You sneaky little pup." Kagome grinned as she held the little pup in her arms. After a minute she picked up the scent of humans and fire from in front of her.

It had to be a human village and she wondered if she would be welcomed there since she was now a demon. Of course she wouldn't be but it wouldn't hurt to try, so she headed in the general direction of the village and soon came upon it.

It was late and she wondered if there was anyone up at this hour. She doubted it and then decided to just head on through the place and onto her destination...back home. No not to Inu Yasha but to the well and back to her own time and home.

It would be a relief to see her family but one thing was for sure, she would have to stay away from her friends due to the fact of her changed state.

It had been hours since she had eaten and she was hungry and exhausted, she wondered just how much further she could travel before she couldn't go on anymore. But she was determined to make it to the well before Sesshoumaru found she was missing and would come after her. Maybe she would just go back to her own time and stay there for good, let all the events play out on there own.

No! She couldn't do that, she would help Inu Yasha out in finding the shards and defeat Naraku. But the Kikyou part...what could she do about that? Pushing that to the back of her mind she continued towards the well. She hoped she was heading in the right direction and if she wasn't...then she hoped she would find her group at least.

Finally the well came into view and she smiled down at the wolf pup in her arms, she would in fact make it to the well before Sesshoumaru caught her. But something made her stop mid-stride, a scent on the wind...Sesshoumaru! She gasped and started at a run toward the well, she leapt the last yard or two and was about to fall down into its depths when she yelped, she was roughly yanked back towards the demon lord. He then turned her around and made her look into his cold glaring eyes, it was he who had made her run in the first place so why was he acting like this?

"Where was it you were heading to, wench?"

"I was heading home you jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Down a well? Do you expect this Sesshoumaru to believe you live in a well?" asked the cold demon lord as he raised his delicate brow and looked over her shoulder at the well behind her.

"No! I mean when I jump into the well it takes me to a different time...my own time!"

"You're own time?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Yes...a time where women go to school and are equal with men. Oh and we don't use swords and all that other stuff so can I go now?" Kagome asked as she tried to wiggle her hand out of his grasp.

"No, this Sesshoumaru will say when you can or cannot go." Sesshoumaru replied as he continued to stare at the well unbelieving of the woman's story.

The pup in her free arm whimpered and Kagome gasped as she loosened her grip on the forgotten wolf cub. Sesshoumaru then turned on his heel and dragged farther and farther away from the well. Trying her best she dug her feet into the ground, letting the pup go she started to hit his back.

"Let me go! You have no right to do this Sesshoumaru!" looking up she saw that the sun was now beginning to show itself over the horizon. She had been so close to going home, but he had to ruin it all. She wouldn't stand for it so she continued to hit at his back.

She was surprised when he had turned on her and looked straight into her eyes. She froze and stared into those golden pools of his but kept a straight face all the same. What came as an even more shock was when he let her wrist go and he asked her a complete different question...one she didn't think he was capable of asking.

"Why...is it you want to go...home?" came the surprising question of the demon lord.

Kagome looked up and then to the ground and shrugged, it was a while before she realized that he wouldn't take a shrug as an answer and rolling her eyes she answered.

"I feel...lonely, I haven't seen my mother in over five months. I even miss my little brother Souta as annoying as he is...yet I only believe he's annoying for it's the way of a brother and sister is it not?" she said with a sigh and then looked to the sky once more.

She was surprised once more by the answer he gave her. She hadn't expected him to be this willing to listen nor to let her go the way he was doing now. It just wasn't in the almight 'Lord Sesshoumaru's' nature.

"This...Sesshoumaru will give you seven days to visit your family. When the time comes, I will be waiting by the and you will then come back with me to my castle. That is an order...I am not asking."

She was shocked and had no clue as to what to say to him. Was he serious or was he merely playing with her?

"Are...you serious?" Kagome asked after a minute of silence.

She watched as he looked over his shoulder and then started to walk away from her without an answer. With a sigh she picked up the wolf pup then turned, and slowly headed towards the well. She would stay in the modern day time until Inu Yasha came for her even if that took months. She had no intention of going back with the demon lord to that place...it was to...quiet and everyone was silent and only obeyed orders.

All but the small girl Rin, she was the only one who kept a bit of light in that dark place. As she approached the well she turned around and looked into the forest expecting the cold ice lord to stop her from leaving once more. Yet there was no sign of Sesshoumaru at all, only the faint scent of him.

She turned around once more and looked at the well in front of her. With the pup in her arms she climbed the well and sat at the edge. After a minute she jumped in and as she was falling towards the bottom when a blue light engulfed her. A sign she was now entering her own time.

She was gently set down and after a minute she smiled down at the pup held within her arms and walked over to the ladder and started to climb out of the well. Once at the top she set the pup on the ground and then hauled herself out of the well and looked down at her blue tattered kimono and decided it would be good to be home.

With a smile she picked up the pup and headed out of the well house. As she opened the door she found her grandfather sweeping the steps and Souta playing with Bouyo not to far away.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to the house and found her mother looking straight at her. Tears formed in the young miko's eyes as she made her way to her mother. How she missed her mother, grandfather and Souta. Yes it would be great to be home!

She set the pup down once more and then embraced her mother. For at least ten minutes Kagome clung to her mother, tears silently making their way down her cheeks. It felt like forever since she had seen her mother, it seemed as if an eternity had passed and yet...here she was hugging her mother as if it was the last time she would see her.

"Mama...I missed you so much..."

"Oh Kagome...what's the matter..." it was then that her mother noticed the dried blood on the kimono and gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_Dark Wolf Pup: Okay I give you chapter six, read on and enjoy!_

Sesshoumaru walked silently through the forest the scent of the half-demon was unmistakeable and he was coming towards him. It didn't take long before the demonslayer, monk and half-demon were before him. All were ready for a fight.

"Where is Kagome! I smelled her and there's no mistaking that scent, so what did you do with her Sesshoumaru!" demanded the half-breed.

"I did nothing to the wench, merely let her pass through the well. Perhaps I have done something wrong but I will return for her and you cannot stop me half-breed." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he turned on them and strode away.

_'Why is it I let her go?'_

_'You are getting weak!'_

_'Silence! I am not getting weak!'_

_'Then why did you let the girl go?'_

_'Exactly my point. You are becoming like your father and there's nothing you can do about it!' laughed his concience._

He growled and didn't even answer his own concience for it was angering him. How dare it consider him falling for that weak useless wench, he only needed her to obtain the fang his father had left to that wretched half-demon. The tetsuaiga, yes he would obtain the sword yet.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome laughed as she watched the wolf pup play with the lazy cat Bouyo. It had been four days since she had come through the well and she was happy that neither Inu Yasha nor the demon lord had come for her...though it was probably because Sesshoumaru couldn't pass through the well. She sighed and laid flat on her back to look up at the sky, watching as the clouds made their way across the sky.

She was alone today, her mother had taken Souta to a soccer game and Gii-san had gone with them. So she was here at the shrine taking care of things, well more like taking a rest from her duties. She felt the pup snuggle into her side and she looked over to him and smiled. Thinking of the other pup she wondered just how Rin was doing, she smiled as she thought about the little girl and her kind caring nature.

It seemed that the girl had gone through so much, she had squeezed as much information out of Jaken as she could and he had told her Rin's story. Though the girl had a sad story she still managed to smile through it all, if only everyone else could do just as the little girl did. The world would be a better place for it, if only they could be so kind, so caring, so forgiving.

Kagome reached her hand to the sky and stared at it, she clenched her fingers into a fist and frowned to herself. Was it possible she was starting to miss those hours of training? Yes, she was indeed missing the feeling of holding the hilt of a sword in her hand but she would be back into training soon...wouldn't she? With a sigh she rested her hands behind her head and continued to stare up at the sky. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to return to the demon lords castle or not.

The question was...did she even have a choice in the matter? Even if she was with Inu Yasha would Sesshoumaru come and get her, even if it meant he had to fight? Of course he would, he was Sesshoumaru and if not for the purpose of getting her it would be to try and obtain the fang which Inu Yasha possessed.

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, it was just like those dog demons to try and use her. Well she was tired of it all and she would go back to Sesshoumaru's castle only because she wanted to learn more about the handling of a sword and she enjoyed the little girl as company.

She headed into the house, the little wolf pup close at her heels. She would pack today and then head back down the well tomorrow, a few days early but she didn't care. She would do things her way this time, she wouldn't let Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru control her decisions at all this time.

Once in the house she stomped up to her room and started to pack the big yellow bag with clean clothes and other stuff she would need. By the time she was done packing her mother had come home with Souta and had called her down to help with getting supper made.

It was at least two hours before supper was ready and everyone was sitting down at the table to eat. Kagome was deep in thought and soon she was finished her meal as well as her cup of tea. After being excused she headed back up the stairs and took a shower before settling down and doing some of her homework.

She was in the last year of school and she couldn't mess up anything at all, she was going through correspondence which was easier then running back and forth through the well to try and get her homework handed in on time. Of course she still had due dates to get her assignments handed in but it was just a lot easier and she didn't have a whole lot of diseases.

She smiled to herself as she got into the shower, yup her gii-san had made up just about all the unfatal diseases and given them to her. It worked but it was a bit uncanny how he did it she was glad she didn't have to explain everything to her friends about all the diseases and her progress in it all. She scrubbed her body clean, shampooed and conditioned her hair before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself.

She slipped out of the bathroom and headed down the hall and into her room. Shutting the door behind her she turned around and gasped as she saw Inu Yasha standing there in her room. He looked her up and down and Kagome felt a wave of anger rush through her body, "Inu Yasha! Sit Boy!"

The half demon gave a cry of surprise before his face smacked into the floor. Kagome stomped out of her room and down the hall into her mother's room. How was it he knew about her being here in her time? Had Sesshoumaru told him...had he told Inu Yasha to come and get her and keep her away from his castle? She rolled her eyes and dug through her mother's closet. After drying off she slipped on the one piece dress and walked out of the room and back into her room to see Inu Yasha laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She looked over to him and met his gaze as he looked at her. She sighed and wondered just what she would do, if he was here to get her then what would she do about Sesshoumaru?

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to get you Kagome."

"Where were you Inu Yasha? Where were you when I was being chased by that demon? Were...were you with Kikyou?" Kagome continued to look into his eyes but it was he who looked away from her after a few seconds. She nodded to herself and stood up and walked over to the door of her room and out. She would leave him alone for a bit.

Her mind was made up now, she would go back to Sesshoumaru's castle. Not for Sesshoumaru but because she felt a bit more at home there, with the little girl Rin and even Jaken. Yes, she was warming up to the little toad like demon. He was a bit annoying but underneath it all there was a good little person...or demon...whatever you so pleased to call it.

"Hey, Kagome. Did you know Inu Yasha is here?"

Kagome looked over to Souta and nodded but made her way past him and out the door. She didn't know when or where the wolf pup came from but he was suddenly following her and she was glad of his company at least. She made her way down the shrine steps and sat at the bottom watching as a car or two would pass by every so often, the little wolf pup playing at her feet.

After a few hours she got up and walked back up the shrine stairs and back into the house. Her mother was washing dishes and her brother was in the living room talking to Inu Yasha. She ignored the two and walked straight up into her room and locked her door, it wouldn't do much since Inu Yasha would probably come through the window but it would give her some time alone if nothing else.

She sighed as she thought about everything that had gone on and once again she brought her hands in front of her and flexed her right hand. As before she found herself missing the practices she had been going through for the past few months of her stay at Sesshoumaru's castle. The swords bite didn't hurt as much and the scars she had were fading away thanks to the demon blood running through her veins. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but was disturbed by the rattling of the door knob which meant Inu Yasha was trying to get in now.

"Let me in Kagome!"

She ignored his pleas to let him in and just laid there on her bed with her eyes closed. Soon he stopped and her hearing picked up his footsteps heading out of the house which meant he was coming for the window now. She sighed and stood up and walked out of her room and down the stairs into the living room to sit down on the couch and watch Souta play his game. It didn't take long for a fuming Inu Yasha to waltz into the living room and start yelling around.

"Inu Yasha!"

He stopped as he heard his name in that tone, he knew what that meant. His ears were flat against his head as he waited for the crash into the floor to come. But it didn't and when he looked over to Kagome she was merely sitting there staring at the television watching Souta play his game. He rose a brow at this and wondered what was going on, the tone in her voice had suggested that she had been mad but she still sat there as if nothing happened.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the feudal era then...are you coming back?"

"I'll go back when I feel like it!" Kagome said as she looked over to Inu Yasha with a glare that suggested that he dare not argue. He nodded and walked out of the house wondering just what pissed Kagome off that much.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she stood from her spot and headed up the stairs once more. At last he didn't argue with her and at last he had left her alone here in her own time. Once in her room she made her way to the bed and flopped down into it immediately falling asleep.

_Dark Wolf Pup: Well this is chapter six for you. Hopefully you enjoyed it ne? I'm really trying not to rush things because I really don't believe the love at first sight thing only because it has never happened to me as of yet. I've liked people but I have always known them and it didn't just happen in a matter of minutes or seconds._

_No and I can say I have loved someone as well but that is something I really don't want to talk about haha! So anyway I really hoped you enjoyed chapter six. I will get up chapter seven in perhaps a week or two. If not that then at least in the next month or so. I know I know...a month?! But you have to bare with me here haha!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

A light breeze gently blew, lifting Kagome's hair as she read a book out in her yard. Souta was inside as usual playing some game or other on one of his many systems. It wouldn't be long until she would have to return to the fuedal era.

Turning her page she continued to read on, it was a good book yet her mind wasn't fully focused on it at all. She was wondering what Sango and the group were up to or what Rin was doing or perhaps the servent women she had befriended back at Sesshoumaru's castle.

She wondered if Ankoku was okay although she didn't talk much with the demon but he had become part of her life. Not in the same way she thought of Inu Yasha yet he was there nonetheless and she would always remember the one who taught her how to use the sword. She only hoped that her lessons would continue when she got back...if she went back with the ice lord of the western lands.

Today was the day she would be heading back down the well to meet Sesshoumaru and head back with him. Once again that was if she decided to go back with him to his castle, though deep down she knew she would end up going back with him.

Closing her book she stood and dusted off her jeans before heading into the house. She was already all packed and she felt that now was the time to go back down the well and head back to the past. She entered the house and was met with the wonderful smell of her mother's cooking and her mouth watered at the thought of all that food. She made up her mind and would stay and eat her mother's cooking one more time before she headed back.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru sat, working at his study. Signing papers as well as organizing the up coming meeting with the Southern and Northern lords and their ladies. He looked up from his work as the door burst open and Rin ran in with a complaining Jaken on her tail.

"What is it Rin?"

"When it Kagome coming back!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the demon behind her and the toad like creature merely hid behind the small girl. The taiyoukai stood and walked passed both the little girl and the green demon. The wench was to come back today, yet did he want that filthy woman to come back to his grounds?

"She will be back today Rin. You will see her this evening in fact." Sesshoumaru answered the little girl who was following him closely. How could he let himself allow another being into his castle such as that arrogant wench. She never feared him except for the day she had run from his home.

There was something about her that was calming in a way. It was a relief from having everyone shrinking from him in fear yet he had made the wench scared of him that day. If it hadn't been for him she would have still been here, she would not have wanted to return back to her home.

No! What was he thinking?! Where were his thoughts leading him? He didn't care if the woman was gone or not. He didn't even care if she ever returned...or was that a lie? He continued to stroll down the halls of his castle, thoughts of the girl filling his mind with no end to them. Even when she wasn't here she was still able to annoy him...did she even annoy him when she was here?

"The servents and soldiers are talking my lord. They say that you chased away the beautiful wolf demon Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned on the toad and glared down at him, his eyes were bleeding red yet he fought against it and took control of it. Pushing the ferel side of him back down he turned on his heel and continued to walk towards the dining room.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru...I am s-sorry to have spoken thus."

"Tell me Jaken...what...else...do they say?" questioned the taiyoukai without once looking back at the demon that followed him.

"They say that she was a beautiful demon. Many of the soldiers say that if you will not take her as your mate they would gladly do so...Please do not h-hurt me lord Sesshoumaru I only told you what you w-wanted to know!" said the little demon, his voice cracking ever now and then.

Sesshoumaru merely continued to walk, so the demons in his army thought that he would take that wench as his mate. He would be damned if he did, he would not go so low as to taking her as his mate even if she was a demon now. The fact remained that she was human even before she became the demon she was at that moment.

Let any of his warriors take her to mate, what did he care if that wench ended up one of those lowly demons' mate. She didn't deserve someone such as himself nor did she deserve the title that came with mating someone such as he. All she was to him was an annoying wench uncapable of doing anything on her own.

_**Kagome**_

There was no time to scream as she was suddenly grabbed by the demon and flung across the field. It was horrible, the demon in fact had three shards and it had already injured the demon slayer and the monk had no luck in bringing down the demon anymore than Inu Yasha had.

It was amazing that she had not broken anything when she had been thrown or when she hit the ground. The demon had broken her bow so the arrows were useless, this seemed so hopeless yet they would find a way...they always did.

She had come through the well when Inu Yasha had come rushing for her. He hadn't even explained anything and just grabbed her, leaving her pack behind at the well while he rushed to who knew where. As he set her down she had known why, a demon had been attacking a nearby village and had almost wiped out everyone in his path. The thing that bothered her though was the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't been there at the well to get her. She frowned as she thought about him and wondered just why the heck she was thinking about him and why she had been a bit hurt at not seeing him there to get her.

She yelped as tetsuaiga hit the ground beside her bringing her out of her thoughts. It transformed back into its useless state. She looked up to see the demon crushing Inu Yasha in his giant hand. She looked away from the scene as Inu Yasha yelled out in pain, the demon clenching his fist tighter around the half-demon.

There was then a sickening snap and soon after Inu Yasha was thrown into the forest just behind the demon. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she stood and faced the demon who was laughing at how easy his victory had been.

"And here I thought you pitiful humans would be harder to kill...Naraku was wrong it seems for you are all weak and useless!" said the demon as he gave out a harsh laugh.

Kagome gasped as the demon picked up the motionless form of Sango and held her in his grasp. He started to slowly squeeze her yet the demon slayer didn't cry out for she was unconcious to begin with. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know how she would save her friend from the demon.

She heard the roar of the cat demon and it wasn't long before Kirara had latched herself onto the demon's arm. The demon cried out before grabbing the cat demon and throwing it towards the forest, sending her crashing through the trees.

"Kirara!" Kagome cried as the big cat disappeared into the forest and didn't come back out. It couldn't be, where was Inu Yasha...or Kirara. She looked over her shoulder to the hut behind her where Shippou was hiding but no one was left to protect it but her.

It was at that moment that Sango let out a heart breaking cry. She was being crushed to death and it seemed like there was nothing she could do. She gritted her teeth and stood, for once she would be of some use. She would protect Shippou and save Sango and Miroku, if she couldn't even do that...then...then...

"No!!! I won't let you take her from me!" cried Kagome as she reached out for tetsuaiga. She ran at the demon full speed, the demon laughed at her and when she was close to him his free hand shot out as if he was going to grab her but she dodged.

She lifted the sword over her head and brought it down with all her might, just as it was about to touch the demon it transformed. The demon let out a cry as his arm was sliced off with the demon slayer still in his hand.

Kagome landed and the sword once again transformed back into its useless state. The great demon shrank from his massive size and there before her stood a lizard demon. He hissed at Kagome before she started to walk towards him, he hissed one more time before fleeing from her.

Walking back over to the severed limb she reached out and took the shards from their place and purified them. It was amazing how she could still purify the shards being a demon and all herself, yet she wondered if that even mattered.

She then looked over at her friend Sango who was having a hard time breathing as well as Miroku who was a few yards away from the demon slayer. It was at that moment that the little fox demon came bounding out of the hut towards her.

"Kagome! Are they okay?!"

"I-I don't know Shippou, go find help!"

The little demon nodded before he took off towards the village they had passed about an hour or so back. She wondered if she would get help in time or if the demon slayer and monk would simply give up the fight and slip away from this world.

Kagome then looked up and into the forest, Inu Yasha was out there somewhere as well as the little cat demon Kirara. She wondered if they were okay...or if...

"Ka-gome...it hurts...everywhere."

"Sango, hold on! Shippou went for help just hang in there!"

The demon slayer gave her a smile and a single nod before she closed her eyes and went unconcious.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Blood of a Demon **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Kagome searched the forest for both Inu Yasha and the cat demon Kirara but she just couldn't seem to find any sign of them at all. By the time help had arrived for Sango and Miroku yesterday it had been nightfall and there would have been no use in looking for the half-demon and cat demon at that time.

The demon slayer and monk would be okay yet she had to find Inu Yasha and Kirara. She heard a familiar mew and as she headed towards it she found the little injured cat demon laying under a tree. She approached the small cat and then kneeled in front of her, it was a few minutes before Kagome finally gently picked up the little bundle of fur.

"Mew!" cried the little cat demon but not out of pain.

Kagome smiled down at the cat and then stood and headed back for the village. Sango would be happy to see the little cat demon and so would Shippou. As she walked out of the forest she stopped and looked back one more time as if Inu Yasha would come running out after her saying he was okay.

She didn't know what happened at all for his scent had just disappeared just as he had. But how was that possible, even if he was dead he would still give off a familiar smell. She shook her head not wanting to think about it anymore and headed back for the village, at least she found the cat demon. Tomorrow she would look for Inu Yasha once more.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru when are you going to go get Kagome?" asked the little girl as both she and the white wolf pup followed him around the castle.

"I will be going to get her after the supper meal." Sesshoumaru answered the little girl as he continued down the halls.

The little girl had followed him around for another fifteen minutes before she ran off out the side door which lead to the gardens. He walked right into his study and sat in a chair, looking over the paper work he growled to himself. It was something he had never done in a long time, why was he loosing his temper the way he was?

Never had the lord Sesshoumaru lost his temper the way he had or was doing now. This demon Kagome was a trivial one at that. Why didn't she shrink from him in fear as everyone else did? Instead she countered every word he said with some witty remark or so.

"My lord!"

Sesshoumaru looked up as the toad demon burst through the doors of his study and waddled over to him. What was Jaken doing and why was he bursting in like this, it would have to something important if he so disturbed him like this.

"What is it Jaken."

"The Southern lord and lady have heard of a beautifal wolf demon that resides here in your castle. They would like to see her seeing as you have not taken her for your own mate or so the rumors are circling around the lands."

"Tell me Jaken, why do they want to see Kagome?"

"They would like to wed her to their son Hushicyou."

Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of Jaken before standing and walking out of the study. He would have to think about this one and see what he could do about this situation. He wondered if the wench would even agree to being betrothed to the dragon demon of the South.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome sighed and looked to the sky, it was already night and she had just returned from the forest. She headed straight for the little hut in which the demon slayer and monk were located in. The little cat demon mewed and then jumped out of her arms and ran into the hut. A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as she followed Kirara into the hut to find Sango already dressed and hugging the little cat demon to her.

"Kagome! You found her...thank you..."

"No, it was no problem Sango. I had to find her, I mean she's Kirara and she's part of this group just as much as any of us." Kagome said with a smile.

"I see you have not found Inu Yasha...I'm sorry...but we will all go look for him tomorrow." Miroku said as he walked over to them and looked down at the little cat demon in Sango's arms.

Kagome looked to the corner of the hut to see Shippou snuggled up and sleeping soundly. She smiled and then walked over to him and laid down her sleeping bag before crawling in and closing her eyes. It was a while later that the monk and demon slayer started to whisper to each other thinking she was asleep.

"Do you think he died?"

"No, but when we were fighting I felt a priestess nearby and it wasn't Kagome."

"Do...you think it was Kikyou?"

"I would say so. But Sango, we mustn't say anything to Kagome about the meetings between Kikyou and Inu Yasha while she was in the hands of Sesshoumaru."

"I...okay..."

Kagome's heart stopped as she heard the two talking, so he hadn't really cared she was gone all that time. Tears came to her eyes yet she merely closed them and forced herself to finally fall fast asleep.

Morning seemed to come quickly and Kagome was soon awake before the others and gathering what little belongings she had. She would be heading back to the well where she would jump through and then get her wolf pup before coming through once more and head back to the western lands whether Sesshoumaru liked it or not. She just hoped that Sango and Miroku would try their best to find out if the half-demon were alive or not. She truly did worry about Inu Yasha but she just couldn't deal with it anymore, so she would go to Sesshoumaru's.

Rolling up her sleeping bag she tied it onto her big yellow bag and then looked around the room at all her sleeping companions. She smiled as Shippou started to talk in his sleep, something about a lollipop and crayons as well. She hated to leave him but she felt that Sango and Miroku would take care of him better than she could with the demon lord around.

Besides that she wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru would like the little fox demon anywhere near his lands. With a sigh she turned around and headed out the door of the hut and looked at the sky. It was barely even morning and the birds still slept peacefully in their nests. The journey to the well would be long but she would make it there within two or so hours if she hurried.

Hefting the pack better onto her back she started to jog a slow but steady mile eating jog. This would save her breath and keep her lasting a bit longer than usual, but then again her demon blood could probably do all that for her.

Along the way to the well Kagome had stopped at many villages and re-supplied her water bottle at a few streams as well before continuing on her way. It was almost noon before she finally reached the well and there seemed to be no sign nor scent to say that Sesshoumaru had been already here. Kagome gave a sigh of relief at that and then climbed over the lip of the well before letting herself drop down.

The fall gave her butterflies but soon the blue light surrounded her and a warm feeling washed over her before she was finally set down onto the well ground once more. Looking up at she saw that it was dark, a sign that she had in fact made it back into her own time and era. After adjusting the pack on her back and shoulders a bit she started to climb the ladder.

Once at the top she swings the pack over her shoulders and sets it down on the ground and pulls herself over the lip of the well and looks around the well house. It wasn't long before there was a howl and then a consistent scratching at the well house door. Kagome smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs and then slid the door open and in burst Dark Death.

Leaning down she scooped the wolf pup into her arms and headed out of the well house to go and in form her mother that she would be going back and this time with the little wolf pup. Walking into the house she found her mother sitting at the table sipping at a cup of tea. Kagome approached her mother and set the pup down on the floor before hugging her mom.

"You're home so soon?"

"Yeah, I came back for Dark Death...I'll be heading back with Sesshoumaru to his castle as soon as I get back."

Kagome watched as her mother gave a smile as well as a nod. Kagome smiled back at her mother before once again picking up the wolf pup and heading towards the door.

"Kagome..."

Kagome turned around and looked at her mother, waiting for what her mother wanted to say next. It was a few minutes before finally her mother spoke up once more.

"Be careful...and make sure that he's the right choice for you."

Kagome frowned at what her mother said but decided to leave it alone. Instead she turned around and headed back to the well house ready to go back to the feudal era. She hadn't seen her gii-san nor Souta but she would have to wait until her next visit to see those two again.

Once in the well house she closed the door behind her and decended the stairs. She picked up her pack with one hand and merely jumped over and into the well. Once again she was falling down the well and once again the blue light engulfed her and she was set gently down onto the bottom. Looking up she was met with light...and the smell of Sesshoumaru.

So he had showed up after all. She wondered just how she would get up the well with both a pup and a big pack. Finally she decided that she would leave the pack and make the climb with the wolf pup then go back down for her bag.

As she came over the lip of the well she was met by the form of Sesshoumaru. He seemed like his old self, with those cold golden eyes, that same long flowing silky silver hair and the same expression as always. She rolled her eyes and set the puppy down on the ground before she climbed back down into the well to fetch her bag.

Once she got her pack she climbed back up the well and out and looked into those cold golden eyes and rolled her own light blue ones before picking up the pup and walking past him. She wasn't in the mood to be talking to him right now, she was wondering why he was here today instead of yesterday. It would have been a big help if he had showed up in time instead of a day late.


	9. Author's Note

Okay this is to all you fans of the fanfiction that I've been working on. As you can see I haven't updated this fic in quite sometime although I do wish to continue it as best as I can. I have hit a severe writers block with this and have been working on this as best as my abilities are allowing me to. I would love ideas coming from you guys in either PMs or right here in the comments section or if you would like you can request to get my msn and I'd be happy to add you and chat to you about the chapters to come in this fic.

It's been almost a year I beleive since I last posted a chapter and I hope all of you can bare with me here on this one and wait it out until I come up with another awesome chapter to continue this story. So with that I end this note and please once more, feel free to drop me a line or two on this fic. Ideas would be greatly appreciated.

~Dark Wolf Pup~


	10. Author's Note 20

_**Apologies**_

I am very sorry for taking this long on this story. I have not died lol! I have not given up on this story. I have wanted to continue it all these years but haven't been able to come up with anything to add. I've come down with a severe writers block as I mentioned in my last author's note.

When I first started this fanfic I never expected such a good amount of interest in it. Also I was young and may have had imagination but not so much as I think I have now. My writing skills were sketchy at best. Now I'm not saying they are the best now but I was 16 when I first started this story. I am now 24. I am currently going over the chapters of this story to see what I have done and to refresh my memory.

I am also revising it a bit. I will leave this version up for the time being but will be posting the newly revised chapters under the title Blood of a Demon Revised. As I will be adding more detail to it.

So if you are still around and are still waiting for chapters for this please keep an eye out for the newly revised version of this story. Most of the chapters will stay nearly exactly the same. Just more detail as I've said and longer chapters possibly!

Thanks for sticking with me!

~Dark Wolf Pup


End file.
